Mini Perversion
by Nimia
Summary: NaruSasu Un día normal con un Sasuke enfurecido y un Naruto "Emocionado"... New Chapter: Contacto.
1. Perversión

**No quiero mencionar lo tipico, asike... Lean! **

**Enjoy!!**

**Mini Perversión**

De por sí todos sabían que Naruto era "Algo" pervertido, pero el problema era que ése "Algo" que demostraba era poco, y la mayoría de las veces lo manifestaba cuando hablaba que, por consiguiente, todo siempre pasaba a cuenta suya con un mal final.

-¡Usuratonkachi!-

-S-sasuke...- Naruto estaba apoyado contra un árbol con el Uchiha frente a él, pero en una posición algo... no se podía malinterpretar, pero...- ¡Saca tu rodilla de mi entrepierna-tebayo!- Sí, Sasuke tenía su rodilla en la entrepierna de Naruto con una cara de pocos amigos, suponiendo que el rubio había hecho algo no muy agradable para el moreno. En cambio Naruto estaba levemente sonrojado y se le veía entre sorprendido y enfadado.

-¿Por qué?- aumentó la presión de su rodilla.

-Tsk...- Naruto chasqueó la lengua e intentó mantener la calma que, nunca, había logrado en su vida. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro sorprendiendo al Uchiha, pero no se notó en sus facciones.- ¿Te gusta?-

-¿Qué?- se hizo el desentendido, sabía perfectamente a que se refería el rubio con ello, pero quería volver a escucharlo.

-Te gusta tocarme ahí, ¿No?-

-Jeh...- el Uchiha rió un poco para luego mirarlo casi con odio presionando aún más, recibiendo como respuesta un leve gemido.

-Sasuke...- pronunció con dificultad, bajando la mirada y cerrando con fuerza los ojos. El moreno movió un poco hacia arriba y abajo la rodilla hasta que sintió algo, a su parecer, no muy agradable...

-¡Dobe!- gritó avergonzado quitando su rodilla.

-Uff...- se lanzó al suelo con una sonrisa triunfal.- Sabía que harías eso... Pensar en Sakura-chan ha sido de ayuda.- Sasuke frunció el ceño ante lo dicho por Naruto.-Te molesta que piense en tu chica. Jeje...- rió para disimular su decepción y algo de tristeza que le había embargado.

-¿Por qué piensas qué es por Sakura?-

-¿Ah?-

-A mí no me interesa en absoluto ella.- dijo girando su rostro hacia un lado.- A ti sí...-

-Cuando dije que había pensado en Sakura, no era verdad.- comentó como respuesta a ninguna pregunta, incorporándose y tomando más confianza.

-¿Cómo?- Sasuke frunció el ceño, confundido.

-Realmente pensé en... umm...- se hacía el pensativo mientras se iba acercando al moreno.- Emm... ¿Te digo?-

-¡¿Quién?!- Naruto sonrió provocando que el Uchiha se sonrojara levemente ante su impaciencia.

-En...- puso sus manos en los hombros de su amigo y acercó su rostro al del otro.- Ti.- lo giró consigo y lo empujó contra el árbol anterior, mientras lo besaba titubeante, pero dulce y suavemente. El Uchiha se sorprendió, pero no opuso resistencia.

-Mmm...- luego de darse cuenta de lo que hacían, Sasuke empujó a Naruto y lo miró con el ceño fruncido que no iba para nada con el lindo sonrojo que adornaba las mejillas del Uchiha.

-Jejeje...-

-¡¿De qué te ríes, dobe?!-

-Te ves lindo sonrojado, jejeje...- respondió con una sonrisa divertida.

El moreno se enfureció aun más y le pegó un puñetazo que el portador de Kyuubi no vio venir, dándole de lleno en el rostro dejándolo algo aturdido.

-¡Baka! ¡Te cumplo tus sueños y ¿Así me lo pagas?!- gritó indignado el rubio sobándose la nariz.

-¡Cómo si yo soñara con que me besaras!-

-Ah, ¿No lo haces? Entonces, ¿Quién es el otro tal Naruto del que hablas tanto dormido?-

-...- el Uchiha quedó de piedra.- ¿Me espías cuándo duermo?- preguntó con un deje de malicia obviando lo anterior.

-Jejeje, si supieras lo que te hago cuando duermes...- dijo pervertidamente. Para luego mirar a Sasuke quien tenía el sharingan activado.- ¡No, espera Sasuke! ¡Era bro-- -

Si quieren saber como fue el funeral de Naruto, háganmelo saber...

¡No! Naruto no murió, pero la intención del Uchiha no era dejarlo con vida.

¿Fin?

* * *

**Reviews, Onegai?**


	2. Contacto

_Disculpen la tardanza y lo indecente que me ha quedado esta segunda parte u,u_

_Espero que disfruten de la lectura y muchas gracias por sus reviews!_

_**"Sin lectores no hay escritores..."**_

* * *

**Mini Perversión**

**Capítulo II: _Más contacto; tócame, onegai..._**

Las nubes negras queriendo llorar en un día cruel como ése, aguantando el dolor sin saber el por qué, personas esperando a usar sus tristes paraguas frente al desolador paisaje, oscuro, sucio, mal oliente... el olor de la muerte.

Llorando desconsoladamente por una persona que no hizo mucho, que seguramente despreciaron, entonces... ¿Por qué estaban allí?... simple, porque son unos tontos que no saben qué hacer para salir de su monótona vida, desgraciados arrepentidos del camino que eligieron para vivir.

Todos observaban la tumba de aquel ser que había perdido la vida de una forma tan inútil, cuyo nombre era Naru...

-¡No es necesario tanto drama!- gritó un rubio tirando el tazón de maní hacia la televisión de la sala.- ¡Narusawa no fue tan malo! ¡Sólo se cayó de la silla y se rompió la cabeza!-

-Naruto, ¿Ves telenovelas?- preguntó una pelirrosa entrando sin permiso al departamento.

-¡¡Kyaaa!! ¡Un fantasma-espía-cabeza de chicle!-

-¿Qué? ¿En la tele?-

-Ahh... sólo eras tú Sakura-chan...- como respuesta recibió un golpe en su no recuperada cabeza.

-Mira que te vengo a visitar y así me tratas.-

-Jejeje, lo siento.-

-¿Ah?- Sakura se giró hacia la puerta.- ¿Por qué no entras Sasuke-kun?-

-¿Eh? ¿Sasuke?- Naruto animado corrió hacia la puerta.- ¡Sasuke!-

-Kuso...-

-Se supone que venías a verlo también...-

-No, sólo te acompañaba.- ¡Mentira! ¿Cuándo Sasuke ha aceptado acompañar a Sakura a alguna parte? ¡Nunca! Sasuke, no sabes mentir.

-¡Sasuke!-

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó mordaz.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tan agresivo-ttebayo?- el Uchiha lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido haciendo rechinar sus dientes.- ¡Ah, ya sé! ¡Te bajó la regla!-

-¡Maldito zorro pervertido, idiota, torpe... si no quieres que te mande de urgencia al hospital de nuevo, mejor cierra tu asquerosa boca!- ¿Se pueden decir tantos insultos juntos de una vez? Dejando eso, al rubio realmente le llegó lo que le dijo, ¿Tanto lo odiaba?

-Sasuke...-

-...-

-¿Me odias?-

-Sí.-

-¡¿Ahh?! ¡¿Por qué?!-

-Jijiji.- risa malvada por parte de Sakura.

-¿Fue por lo que te hice el otro día?-

-No me lo recuerdes.-

-¿Ah?- "Me perdí." pensó la chica.

-Te lo juro, ¡No he vuelto a espiarte cuando duermes!-

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó la pelirrosa, sin creérselo.

-Lo noté.-

-¡Hey, esperen, esperen!- Sakura se ubicó entre ambos chicos. -¿De qué hablan?-

-Eso no te incumbe.- respondió Sasuke.

-De que me gusta Sasuke.- respondió Naruto.

-¡¿Oe?!-exclamaron los otros dos.

-¡Jajajaja!- el rubio se echó a reír.- ¡No me digan que se lo creyeron!- siguió riéndose.

-¡Usuratonkachi/Baka!- gritaron Sasuke y Sakura, respectivamente, al menor.

-La verdad es que amo a Sasuke.- el Uchiha lo miró con odio, no permitiría que se burlara de él, ni que jugara con sus sentimientos, así que optó por dar media vuelta he irse.

-Si vuelves a hacer una broma con eso, te mato, Naruto.- amenazó la chica.

-¡Pero es verdad!-

-¡Ja! ¡No insistas!-

-¿Por qué no me crees, Sakura-chan?- preguntó en un hilo de voz.

-¡Cállate! ¡¿Tú crees que no me afecta, cierto?!- le preguntó amenazante el Uchiha a su compañero.- ¡Idiota, insensible!-

-"¿Es mi idea o Sasuke-kun actuó como quinceañera enamorada y sufrida?"-

-¡No me llames así teme! ¡No es mi culpa que no quieras creerlo! Y yo pensaba que eras inteligente...-

-¡Tengo mucho más cerebro que tú!-

-Sí, claro. No sé cómo no te das cuenta de lo que siento por ti.-

-Si me amas, demuéstralo entonces.-

-¡Después no me amenaces!-

Naruto se acercó al Uchiha y posó sus labios sobre los de él en un dulce y casto beso.

-Que aburrido eres.- dijo un sonrojado Sasuke.

-¡¿Eh?! Baka...- lo volvió a besar, pero esta vez más apasionadamente, mordiendo levemente el labio inferior del contrario pidiendo paso, lo que le fue concedido, introdujo la lengua en aquella húmeda cavidad comenzando así una danza de lenguas, en busca del dominio del otro.

Con algo suavidad por el nerviosismo acarició la entrepierna de su compañero, ganándose la sorpresa de éste. Con que así se había sentido Naruto cuando lo acorraló contra el árbol;... caliente.

-Ahh...- gimoteó Sasuke dentro del beso, mientras el rubio se separaba levemente.

-¡Ja! Te gustó, ¿cierto?-

Sakura no cabía en la impresión... ¡Había descubierto su gusto por el Yaoi! Porque a decir verdad aquello había sido de lo más excitante..., jamás olvidaría aquella imagen y procuraría no hacerlo, más en esas noches de insomnio.

-Idiota, tú crees que eso me demuestra mucho, eres tan ingenuo...- dijo a modo de burla el pelinegro, con intenciones ocultas.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ya verás Uchiha, mañana desearás no haberme retado!- lo sabía, el Uchiha sabía el punto débil de Naruto, y también sabía cómo utilizarlo... para "su" beneficio.

El rubio le volvió a besar como la última vez apegándose a su cuerpo, más precisamente la zona de la pelvis, la cual comenzó a mover sugestivamente, "_Qué bruto..." _pensó, por el tosco movimiento, pero enseguida comenzó a dar resultado cuando "su" chico cambio de ritmo y movimiento, ya que ahora se frotaba contra él, lo cual lo estaba calentando.

-Ya te has empalmado, Sasu-baka, ¿Eres sensible?- ¿Cómo logras tener la suficiente paciencia para tratar con un rubio hueco?

Así cómo el calentón llegó, se fue. Mientras se consideraron dos víctimas en este asunto; la primera con leves fracturas en sus huesos y con posible infertilidad por un golpe en sus partes sensibles, la segunda por una hemorragia nasal y por exceso de fluidos en sus partes bajas. De ambas situaciones se desconoce el cause.

Por otra parte la muerte volvió a darle una oportunidad al lindo rubio, no era su culpa por ser tan cabeza hueca, pero si volvía a suceder algo así, él mismo le cortaría las b...

**¿Fin?**

* * *

_Reviews?_


End file.
